Kegan and Croco
by TheTogaedHail
Summary: The (one-shot) story of an Emboar and his mate, a male Krookodile.


I honestly noticed him pretty slowly at first. At least in the way that I could see him now. He was just a little Sandile when I met him and I was just a Tepig. We were both so small, so young. I loved him, though. Just as best buddies, because that's what we were. Our trainer kept us together and made sure we had plenty of things to do when we were camping out on a little path to the next cities and towns. We evolved fairly quickly, although not nearly at the same time as each other. It took him a full twelve levels of training to get him to evolve once I had already done so. Overall, however? I hated it. Not his later evolving, I mean. Even if Croco hated to lose all throughout his evolution span. No, I mean I hated evolving, period.

When a Pokemon like me or Croco has three evolutionary stages, the middle point is basically their puberty stage. Other Pokemon are much more lucky. Either their puberty is a single evolution and they passed all that bunk, or they're already there and their wisdom or experience is based off of their level. Me and Croco? It was... I guess you could say it was awkward. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of me and him being a thing until he evolved and began to experience this "prepubescent" stage with me. As soon as we had begun training with each other at that stage, I noticed more and more about him and his exercise routine. Twenty push-ups, five curl-ups, then thirty jumping-jacks. He'd begin to sweat past his scales once he tried curl-ups and the jumping-jacks began to spritz around the aroma of his young musk. I loved it... I tried to imitate at one point to see if I could do the same and see if he would like it if I started sweating. My trainer only saw this as me and him wanting to get into tag-battling since it notably seemed to be drawing us closer together. It was possible, so instead of being upfront and asking him about it, I Torchiced out and simply kept working with him.

The day we really became a thing was around the time of just before I was about to evolve again. Unfortunately, I was still as dumb as ever. Thankfully, it got me my Croco, inevitably. I had got up in the middle of the night and tried to wander around Tubeline Bridge as we were camping out just around the area. I thought nobody had followed me, but I was wrong. I had just started going all "stupid teenager" and took a shot at doing a tightrope act on the bridge's railing. I put one hoof in front of the other over and avoided dewy, wet spots until I had went full retard and looked up to show off to the lonely air. Why? Who knows? I was a teenager-stage Pokemon at the time. So, when I looked up, my hoof went right into the next moist spot on the rail and I slipped over the wrong side and began to plummet down to the gigantic river below. I heard Croco call out in a panic before I turned up to the bridge mid-fall to see him jumping off of the bridge after me. His eyes looked horrified and his voice sounded worse as he shouted, "Kegan!" The first thought to go through my head rather than "He's trying to save me!" was actually "He followed me?" Both would have been relevant to my wishes, so... Yeah.

A small smile had begun to form on my lips and over my tusks before I felt the hard smack of running water splash against my back. I immediately began to sink. For the first time in that night, I tried doing something sensible and take a breath in before I sunk down with nothing in my body to keep me afloat. Big mistake. My inhale was taken up by only half air and the rest was water. I instinctively gulped it down and couldn't help but start mentally cursing myself before the feel of my literal inner fire dying took effect. My eyes soon began going dark and my vision started to fade as I started sinking quicker, the river quickly pulling at me before I felt a tug on my arm and I'm pulled out of the water onto dry land.

Croco's panting, quivering voice lets out as he grabs me, "You idiot!" He gasps out when he feels my stomach growing colder than usual and gets up, dashing off to a tree nearby. I hear a rustle and bark breaking off of a tree before he's back by my side with said bark and two thick twigs. He slams the bark onto the ground and manages to start up a fire by rubbing the two together. He sets them down and begins somewhat hyperventilating as he grabs dry leaves and more wood, shouting when he grabs a moist log by mistake. He piles them all on the fire and lets it build greatly.

Waiting for the fire to build higher, Croco climbs onto me, trying to keep me warm. He rubs my belly softly and his eyes soften as his maw softly quivers before stiffening and giving an angered glare to me, "When the fire is high enough, I do not care how disgusting it will be, you are eating every bit of wood and leaves to get your fire back up." Before I can object, regardless of how it could help me, he covers my mouth with his full paw and growls out another "I do not care," his eyes practically rekindling my belly-fire on their own with his pure rage at how dumb I had just been.

I nod my head willingly before Croco pulls me to a sitting position. I whimper at the feel of water swashing over more of my fire and he growls again before grabbing a fully-flaming piece of bark. He inhales sharply at the pain, but he ignores it otherwise and shoves the small piece into my mouth. I don't even chew. I just swallow it whole and give a satisfied grunt at the feel of steam rising up and out of me. I feel some energy come back to me and begin to do the rest of the work for Croco, letting the poor Krokorok regain himself.

The moment I feel my fire fully return, I heave out a deep sigh before turning to him, trying to show my sincerity in my eyes as I apologize. Croco turns his head away from me and folds his arms over his chest, his lower half slightly beginning to curl up into his chest. I begin to crawl toward him, slowly, not really bothering to try and do much before gently laying myself down beside him and reaching to him. His head hesitantly turns a bit my way and he slowly reaches back to me and takes a hold of one hoof-hand, letting the other wrap around him. He might be bigger than me, but a smile gently forms on his maw to replace the frown I saw earlier and he leans his head down to nuzzle it into my chest-belly, carefully. I squeeze his paw gently in my hoof-hand and whisper, "I mean it... I could have died and both of us are weak to water anyway... I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

Croco's eyes gently close and he inhales my scent for a moment before releasing it from his lungs again. He smiles against my belly before murmuring, "You're forgiven, Kegan. You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot." A moment passes before he opens his eyes again and gently turns his big maw to look at me, frowning again as he asks, "You... You are.. **mine**, right?" I nod gently, smiling brightly to calm him down and feel my lips widen the smile as he returns it. I focus on that smile for a few moments before I'm suddenly leaning in and placing my lips against his mouth. A bright red blush shines through his scales but he immediately returns the kiss. His eyes close, slowly and I close mine with him. His paws held me closer and tight against him while my hooves tried doing the same. I could feel my fire rising higher inside of me in joy and love and it felt... perfect. But alas, it had to end sometime.

I softly pull my lips away from Croco's and open my eyes once more. This time, my Croco isn't even a Krokorok. Blue sparkles just finish their rearrangement of most of his body and float away from us as his eyes shine brightly at me. He evolved! My Croco's a Krookodile! I grin widely, my tusks showing, and shout at the same time as him, "You evolved!" Wait... What? We both look at each other in confusion before glancing down at ourselves. We... both evolved?

Croco grins again before rushing toward me and wrapping his now even-longer arms around me. Of course, they didn't fit this time since my frame had just about tripled from my evolution into an Emboar, but I held him in return, my arms remarkably as stubby and as oddly proportionate to my chubby body as they were before. My now "mature" Croco let out a giggle and sheepishly looked back up at me. "I know this is a bit immature to ask," he starts, "but do you think I evolved first?" I'm glad his personality hasn't changed. Sometimes that will happen with evolution, you know? A gently smile finds its way onto my lips and I nod to him. "Of course you did," I assure him, "You totally won this time."

Once again, we embrace each other. I close my eyes as a gentle, deep purr-growl shakes his chest as he presses it against me, nuzzling his maw into my new neck-flame. Since he was still kind of wet from saving my dumb self not five minutes earlier, I bet he was trying to dry his face a bit. Thank goodness that fire on my collar wasn't as hot as you'd expect. It's like a greatly warm fur, is all. We stay there for a moment, taking each other in as well as our own new forms before a sudden thought shocks us both, causing us to pull away and look at each other. "How do we explain this to our trainer?"

Our trainer, Brandon had apparently noticed we had gone missing and went out to search for us with his other Pokemon. They had all collectively, (and oh-so) conveniently come up to us just as we had been hugging before I heard Tressa (Brandon's female Mienfoo) give off a loud, girly, remarkably extended "Awe!" Plush the Simisage started laughing when he saw Brandon's reaction. He tried not to assume anything but it was hard since we were both wet and the light made it look a bit too much like... well, sweat.

"So," he starts as he awkwardly waves his hands around, "how did you two evolve?... At the same time?.. Right here in the middle of the night?" Just the question made Plush double over with laughter. He was already a Simisage and supposedly mature, but he was ridiculously hardy. Tressa slapped him upside the head to stop him before dragging him off by the ear, him chanting "Ear, ear, ear, ear!" Ducky the Swanna was covering her bill with one wing as a moment of awkward silence hushed us all. Vanilla the Vanillite slowly levitated back the way they all came, Ducky following quickly just to leave us alone with Brandon. Our explanations were cluttered.

"No, see-" "It's really funny, actually-" "I was climbing around and slipped-" "He was being so stupid." Our details were not exactly explaining much of the real story. It just made it sound weird. Brandon cleared his throat, his voice cracking as he does before he waves for us to hush. "Know what? Uh-uh. No. Don't need details. Just glad you guys evolved." We try to keep explaining but he shoves his hands over his ears and runs off to the others screaming "La-la-la-la-la-la-la!" Well...

"Things are gonna be awkward if we head back now," Croco states blandly. I let my eyes wander off over to the water again. "I kinda feel like jumping back in the water to save myself the having to face them all again." Croco nodded his agreement before looking to the water carefully. "..Nah," he mutters, "Let's just get back to the camp."

I hesitate. He begins to walk off but I take hold of his paw in mine and pull him back to me. Croco presses up against my chest and looks up at me, my lips planting themselves back on his before giving he gives off a seductive smile, "Something else you wanted?" I snicker as I slowly run my hands along his scaly back, murmuring into his ear, "Well, I kinda got an idea after what our trainer assumed." Apparently, he'd done the same as he quickly pushes me down onto the ground and straddles me, lightly licking around my neck, inhaling deeply when his nose passes over my flame fur. My thick paws grasp his sides, slowly stroking and clenching his sides before they find their way down to his rump.

Croco roughly nips into my neck, gently licking the mark his teeth left before licking up my chin to my lips. I part my lips just enough so that he can slide his tongue in and begins wrestling with mine, fighting for control. I gave into it, eventually. My Croco hates to lose, after all. My paws clench his cheeks and lazily put pressure inward and up against him. He lets out a low purr of a growl as he raises his lower end up against my paws, his own gently stroking over my belly. His tongue slowly slips out of my mouth and he turns himself around. "Let's hurry this up a bit," he demands huskily, slowly setting his legs on both sides of me while lowering his rump down again.

A quick gasp escapes my lips as I feel Croco's tongue find my sheathe and slowly glide around the rim. One paw fondles my balls while the other slowly rubs down near my hole, a claw gently touching and prodding. My tip has already begun to peak out, so I return the favor. He was already as hard as a Geodude, so I took hold of his butt and gently ran my tongue up from the tip to the base, letting it slowly tickle and caress his testes, earning a gentle shiver and a quiet moan from the Krookodile on top of me. Half of my cock has slipped out by now, so he begins to lick it in return, savoring the salty taste as I squeezes my thigh.

My Croco's shaft throbs in delight as I press a claw into his anus as slowly as possible, earning another moan before pushing it in and out of him. By now, my dick had fully emerged and Croco quickly grabbed hold of its base and began to carefully pump, letting his claws squeeze and release individually as his paw moves up and down, up and down. A shiver is sent through my spine as I move a step further than him, angling his cock to my lips and sliding onto it. An audible gasp is hear from my Croco as he begins pushing further into my mouth up to the base. I thanked Arceus for my big mouth and began to pull off, only to stop at the tip and push all the way back down, gently suckling on his thick crocodile meat, my lips clasped tightly around him.

My tongue puts pressure along his dick's length in random spots, his hips still lazily pumping back and forth while he keeps working my Emboar cock with both paws, speeding up his stroking before sliding his maw onto it. I let out a low moan as I feel his hot, leathery lips curl in to protect my delicate shaft from his teeth, his moist, wet mouth trailing saliva over every inch of me. For several minutes, he lay there on top of me, his hips pumping gradually as mine do the same, both our heads bobbing back and forth along each others member.

After what felt like too short a time, Croco pulls off of me, shakily before climbing down by the tree he found the firewood. He bent forward a bit and let his paws rest on the tree, raising up his plump butt and tail to show me what he wanted. I stand up and move to him, calmly as he moves his maw, lust and want easily seen in his eyes. My paw grabs his hip and the other holds the base of my (Poke)manhood to angle it toward his tight, virgin tail-hole. I rub my shaft up and down, making sure the spit was covering enough of it for lubricant before prodding it against his rectum. I let out a soft moan at the feel of just the entrance tugging at my tip. Another quiver is sent through my Croco as he tries to push against my cock, groaning hungrily as he eyes me carefully, making sure I would still be gentle on him. He needn't worry, though. Thankfully, this was a first for both of us.

Gradually, I begin to push into him almost as slow as I can. Still, once it gets about halfway in, Croco lets out a soft whimper at the stretching of his hole. I stop and let him adjust to the size, slowly leaning down and kissing along his neck as my paws run up and down his sides before one takes hold of his member and carefully pumps it to keep him hard. He moans softly and rocks back and forth between my paw and a bit of my cock. After what seemed like ages, I began to push in again. Croco winced and his claws dig into the trunk of the tree he was holding onto but he didn't stop me. His hole widened further as more of my girth was taken in. I let out a loud groan as I feel my base finally hit his entrance, my balls gently grinding against his own as he lets out a shaky gasp, his hole clenching tightly around my penis.

I grip his hips tightly and carefully begin to pump in and out of his hole, my head leaning back as I feel his insides move and clench and tug at my shaft, trying to keep all of me inside. I manage to get out up to the tip before plunging back inside of him, earning a moan following a soft gasp from my sweet Krookodile. His hips push into my pumping, letting our balls lightly slap against each other as I pick up the pace at his demanding. "H-Harder," he tried not to squeak as I pumped friskily into him. I grunt softly and suddenly let my hips slam against his ass, gaining a harsh moan as the sounds of my fur slapping against his scaly skin resonate through the night air.

My paw once again grabs onto his member to jerk it harshly as I feel a tension build up in my sac, my cock beginning throb harder inside of him, his hole clenching and releasing along my shaft. Clench as pull out, release as I slam back inside. Croco moans shakily and lets his head rest against the tree as his whole body shakes and moves as I keep ramming up his now deflowered hole. He begins to pant as I keep jerking his shaft, my own grinding deeper into him before I lean forward and whisper into his ear, "I'm close." A moan louder than before erupts from his throat and he begins to slam his ass back against my ramming, his head thrown back as he shouts, "C-Cum in me, Kegan!"

As my other paw continues stroking my Croco's cock, my free one grips his shoulder for a better grip. I tug him hard into my thrusts, a squeak sounding from him in each as I release his dick and hold onto both shoulders. My hips draw back and smack into his as hard as I can make them before I force my crotch up to his butt, letting out a roar accompanied by a Flamethrower as I feel my cum shoot out into Croco's hole. He cries out as he feels my burning seed fill his rectum, his own member squirting and dripping out a load of his own, my paw softly stroking up and down his length as I feel it throb against my claws.

I pick Croco up carefully and gently pull out of his tail-hole before letting him lie down. I slip myself under him to give him a sort of pillow for him to rest on. The Krookodile smiles gently up at me and licks at my lips before letting his arms rest on my chest, his maw finding my flame-like fur once more to inhale my scent. I whisper a soft "Goodnight" and he lets out a light giggle before squeezing me, my arms now wrapped around him. "I love you," he hums affectionately as I stroke down his back.

Kissing him once more for the night, I close my eyes and let my mouth stay smiling as I fall asleep after lovingly sighing back his response, "I love you, too."


End file.
